LoveHate relationship
by RocketFAN
Summary: OneShot: After a night of heavy drinking at his house on Spinner's End, Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange wake up next to each other! Warning: Contains some naughty behavior! Please R & R! Read before "Spawn of Snape"


**Love / Hate Relationship**

By RocketFAN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I just like to borrow them for my own twisted pleasure. **

**WARNING: This story contains sex, though not terribly graphic, but I still think it is only right to warn you :-)**

Severus Snape sat irritably on his sofa awaiting the arrival of his two guests, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. They would be visiting him at his house at Spinner's end to discuss some old business and tie up some loose ends. Severus did not mind the company of Narcissa; in fact, he rather enjoyed her presence. However, he could not say the same about Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ever since they first met when they were both Death Eaters, Severus and Bellatrix have had a rather volatile relationship, to say the least. In addition, when Severus left the Death Eaters to work at Hogwarts, Bellatrix was infuriated by his so-called "disloyalty" to the Dark Lord, which further fueled her hatred of him.

* * *

Before anyone realized it, an hour and a half had gone by and the tension in the room became very evident.

"Anyone for a drink?" Severus asked after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes!" Bellatrix shouted eagerly as Narcissa nodded roughly.

"Very well… if you'll excuse me," Severus said as he stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Hmm," he muttered as he examined his collection of fine wines and fire whiskey. After a few minutes, his eyes fell upon an un-opened bottle of 30-year-old red ruby wine that was covered in a reasonable amount of dust. He blew the dust off the bottle and grabbed three glasses from the shelf.

"…Not that _you_ would know, Cissy…," Severus re-entered the room to catch the tail end of Bellatrix and Narcissa's conversation about their business at Spinner's End.

"Ladies," Severus said sharply as he poured the women two glasses of the sparkling red wine.

"Thank you," Narcissa said softly with a small smile as she took the glass from him.

"Mmm," Bellatrix grunted coldly as she took her glass while avoiding eye contact with Severus.

The bottle of wine had gradually become empty as Bellatrix and Severus repeatedly re-filled their glasses as Narcissa slowly nursed the same one that Severus had first poured her.

"You better slow down sis, that's going to go straight to your head," Narcissa said as Bellatrix downed another full glass.

Severus laughed to himself at Narcissa's remark as he finished off his glass. His vision became blurry and distorted as the 5 glasses of strong wine finally caught up to him.

"Well… we should get going," Narcissa said softly as she looked at her watch. "Bella, let's go," she added as Bellatrix stayed seated on the couch with her eyes closed, unable to get to her feet due to her towering blood-alcohol level. "Bella!" Narcissa said again in a more irritated tone.

"It's okay, Narcissa, she can stay for a while and… sleep it off," Severus said while shakily, yet successfully standing and walking her to the door.

"Severus, are you sure? I know you two don't exactly… like each other," Narcissa said with a small smile.

"Well, I won't mind as long as she's unconscious," Severus replied softly while glancing back at Bellatrix, who was now stretched across the couch and clearly asleep.

"Hm… well, thanks for your hospitality, Severus, as always," Narcissa said with a wry chuckle as she turned and began to walk away. Severus was going to say something, but thought better of it and stayed silent as she disappeared down the street.

Severus went back inside and closed the door with a heavy sigh. Since their days as students at Hogwarts, Severus had always harbored a crush on Narcissa. After all, she had always been "a feast for the eyes", as Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's now husband for nearly 30 years had described at their wedding where Severus acted as his best man. Narcissa was tall, slender, and quite beautiful, with platinum blonde hair and piercing ice-blue eyes. Her face was stern, yet delicate and had no significant signs of age.

"Bellatrix?" Severus said loudly as he approached the sleeping women that he so viciously despised.

"Uh… my lord…send me…uhh…," Bellatrix mumbled in her drunken sleep as Severus watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh!" Severus scoffed in disgust and left the room without another word. He headed towards his bedroom and sat down on his bed where he kicked off his shoes and lied back with a groan. The many glasses of wine came back to haunt him as his head began to throb and his vision became more blurry and doubled than before. His eyes fluttered as he fought to keep them open with very little success. Before he could even change into more comfortable clothes, Severus had passed out on his bed, his head still swimming from too much to drink.

* * *

Severus thought he was dreaming when he felt his bed dip under him. He opened his eyes to find Bellatrix starring at him in the darkness of the late hour.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked her softly, his words slightly slurred and full of confusion.

"Don't worry Severus, I won't bite… hard," Bellatrix said with an evil wink as she stalked him like an animal on the hunt.

"I don't believe you," Severus' words slurred as he sat up and staggered back against the wall.

"I don't blame you," Bellatrix said with a smile as she crept slowly up to him and ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair that was jet-black and usually unkempt. Her blood-shot eyes were menacing in a seductive kind of way.

"Poor Severus… how long has it been since you've had a woman in your bed? Huh?" Bellatrix chuckled slightly as Severus gasped sharply while she continued to roughly grope him.

"None of your damn business," Severus replied while showing no effort to resist her.

"Hmm… thought so," Bellatrix said flatly while cornering Severus into the wall.

"I hate you so much…," she whispered in his ear while kissing and licking his neck, causing him to let out a loud, involuntary moan.

"The feeling is mutual," Severus said while leaning back against the wall.

"Enjoying yourself, Severus?" Bellatrix said with a menacing smile as she straddled him and pressed her lips to his. The smell of the sweet wine still evident on her breath.

"Maybe…," Severus replied while slipping his arms around her waist and placing his hands on her lower back. Bellatrix chuckled softly and delivered a more passionate kiss, licking his lips and convincing them to part.

"Uhh…," was all Severus could manage to get out as Bellatrix slipped her tongue through his parted lips and thoroughly explored his mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Bellatrix began un-buttoning his shirt as he did the same to hers.

After Severus successfully removed Bellatrix's black lacy top, he kissed and ran his tongue down her neck and over her collarbone, stopping at her breasts and teasing them with his tongue, causing her to shudder slightly at the feeling of his warm tongue on her cold, porcelain skin. It took Bellatrix nearly ten minutes to unfasten the many buttons down Severus' shirt. She finally got it off and gently ran her hands across his bare chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart.

"Well, time hasn't affected your skills as I can see," Bellatrix panted as Severus expertly massaged her breasts with his tongue and used his hands to slide off her skirt and panties, which fell silently to the floor. Bellatrix shivered as her complete lack of clothes caused a chill to run through her entire body.

"Let's get under the covers," Severus suggested while sitting up and pulling several warm, soft blankets over himself and Bellatrix, who immediately stopped shivering.

"Oh, that's much better," Bellatrix said with a sigh and clumsily positioned herself on top of Severus, kissing his neck along the way.

"I know there is such thing as magic, but I really don't think its possible for us to have sex as long as your pants are still on," she whispered while sitting up on his outstretched legs and unbuckling his belt, which she then tossed onto the floor. After removing them, she added the black trousers to the pile of discarded articles on the floor.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Severus said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"None of your damn business," Bellatrix replied, mirroring Severus's previous reply to a similar question. Severus chuckled softly as Bellatrix playfully pushed him back against the wall and once again pressed her lips hard against his.

"Oh…god…," Severus moaned helplessly as her mouth moved to his neck and down his chest. The feeling of her warm breath on his bare skin sent shivers down his whole body and he was no longer able to suppress the moans that were escaping his lips. Severus' moans of pleasure made Bellatrix realize that she now had complete control of him… and she liked that.

"Severus…take me…take me now!" Bellatrix whispered into his ear while giving herself fully to him.

"Bossy, aren't we?" Severus replied in the same whispered tone as he gladly accepted her offer. Bellatrix moaned with pleasure as he gently entered her while kissing and teasing her breasts.

"You… son of a… bitch! I…I hate you!" Bellatrix groaned and panted as Severus skillfully brought her to climax after several minutes.

"I…hate you…too!" Severus said breathlessly as his own resolve reached its maximum.

The room fell very quiet and all that could be heard was their heavy panting as they struggled to catch their breath. The alcohol-fueled escapade left them both exhausted and it did not take long for them to succumb to it.

* * *

The next morning, they were both in for a killer hangover and the biggest shock of their lives: Waking up next to each other!

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I have to thank my best friend in the world for the idea of pairing Bellatrix and Snape: Thanks Babe!!**


End file.
